


Drunk Text Romance

by poiintless_writing



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Drunk Texting, Instant Regret, M/M, Nothing explicit, Relationship Issues, Smut, close enough right?, semi-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiintless_writing/pseuds/poiintless_writing
Summary: Dirk wasn’t one for drinking, he preferred other ways of harming his body but he was seriously inclined towards getting as drunk as his pitiful human form could. Sure, he probably was being dramatic, when was he not? These were trying times and he was but a simple man who was almost utterly done with dealing with all of this bullshit. He found himself asking his empty room pathetic questions like “why won’t he text me back?”, “Was it all me?” eventually coming full circle back to bitterness, comforting himself with sweet words such as “it’s all his fault.”
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 10





	Drunk Text Romance

**Author's Note:**

> So surely during that period of time when Jake was on full ignoring and avoiding Dirk mode Dirk did some questionable life choices. I mean he always does questionable life choices, I'm just sayingggg

Dirk sighed and put his phone down. Another ignored text message. He hadn’t heard anything from Jake in almost a week now despite the outrageous amount of texts he had sent him during that time. He was at first concerned to his sudden disappearance, did he go plundering some ancient ruins alone and get himself trapped? What if he died? Stupidly heroic, saving some civilians. The first two days passed by in an anxious daze, Dirk didn’t sleep, not that that was an unusual occurrence for him. He spent hours pacing his room, flying out around nearby areas, checking every spot he knew Jake loved, sending more texts each growing further concerned, begging for a response, just so he could at least know that Jake was alive. Eventually he had to turn to texting the others, asking them if they had heard from Jake in the least suspicious way he possibly could. There was no need to raise potentially unnecessary concern. Besides, if it was just that Jake was ignoring him... he didn’t need his closest friends to know that. There was no need for that sort of embarrassment. Jake wasn’t exactly one to use his words afterall, and Dirk wasn’t blind, he knew issues were coming between them and he had tried to talk to Jake about it on multiple occasions but each time... Jake would just rush off with some excuse. If Dirk was being honest... it was starting to grate on him. He was trying, the least Jake could do was meet him halfway after all. However, because of his pent up frustration over this he had to admit he may have been harsher that he should have been in some of his last conversations with Jake before the radio silence. Maybe that was why Jake had begun ignoring him... Whatever the reason Jane and Roxy had both confirmed that Jake was safe and sound and been in recent contact with both of them.  
Dirk wasn’t one for drinking, he preferred other ways of harming his body but he was seriously inclined towards getting as drunk as his pitiful human form could. Sure, he probably was being dramatic, when was he not? These were trying times and he was but a simple man who was almost utterly done with dealing with all of this bullshit. He found himself asking his empty room pathetic questions like “why won’t he text me back?”, “Was it all me?” eventually coming full circle back to bitterness, comforting himself with sweet words such as “it’s all his fault.” He hoped to god noone could hear him, grateful that his autoresponder wasn’t around to mock him mercilessly over his behaviour. What was he? Some lovelorn child? Throwing a tantrum? Maybe.  
He didn’t exactly have a much better answer to those questions. He... He liked Jake, he found Jake attractive, there weren’t many other options than Jake for him to compare but.. Dirk knew that even if there were more than one beautiful fish in his sea he wouldn’t want to reel in any others. Did that count as love? Who was Dirk to decide. Love was too much of an abstract and objective concept for him to have the ruling say over what did and didn’t count as love. Who was he to play God? Not that he wouldn’t be a pretty decent contender for the role, he didn’t know many others that he would consider more fitting.. Jane was too, well, she had her problem spots, Jake was too oblivious to care for each and every individual, dictating their narrative in a way that was satisfying and within their general characterising. Roxy would be the next best candidate but... their current crutches werent exactly befitting what one would consider to be a Godly figure. Of course they were all God’s so this line of thought was ultimately redundant. The responsibility of worlds and life itself fell into all of their collective hands.  
Dirk hadn’t realised but he had started pacing around his room. What was the point of that tangent again? He wasn’t exactly sure there was a point apart from the fact that he would make for the best narrative deciding voice and as a narrative decider he still wouldn’t try to label what love was. What was between him and Jake? Currently a bigger distance than Dirk felt comfortable with. That sure as hell wasn’t love.

  
_Jake. Text me back when you can. It’s been 6 days. I know you’re alive, not thanks to you. Jane at least answers her phone. I just want to talk. Call me back._

_Jake it’s been 7 days. If I’ve done something wrong could you at least be a bro about it and just tell me?_

_I can’t fix whatever’s wrong if I don’t know what it is. If you want some space I’d understand. I just want to know. Why won’t you text me back? Jake?_

_Jake call me. I miss you._

_I don’t mean to get too sappy on a bro now but this wasn’t exactly how I planned our time together to be. When we talked to eachother during the night, or well during my nights at least, I imagined what it would be like talking to you face to face. I never pictured it like this. I imagined you’d actually be here._

_Where did you go?_

_I’m having to drink alone here now, I can’t text Roxy, they don’t need anymore bad influences in their life. Jane would mother me and pry. I can’t have that. None of them know you’re ignoring me. What’s more pathetic; I don’t want our friends to know you’ve thoroughly cut me off or I’m texting a person who’s being a huge jackass and won’t even text me back while I spill some deep shit all over this group chat._

_It’s starting to get kinda monochrome in here, just a block of my own text bubbles._

_Do you even read these? I’m not sure I want you to read these. I just want you to text me back._

_I know I should go. If you want space I should give that to you. If you would just ask me for space I would give it to you Jake, I’d do whatever you want. I’ve given you everything. I’d give you everything. I’d give you homecooked meals. I don’t cook often but believe me dude I have a hidden talent when I manage to get my hands on some good quality ingredients. I’d give you fucking back massages after a long day plundering ancient tombs. I’d bandage up all your scrapes and kiss them better like some fucking disney princess. I’d coat myself in blue body paint if that’s what it would take to get you off. I’d take blue balls to whatever level you need me to Jake. I’d cover you in oil, using my palms to pull out every bit of tension in your body, coating your skin slick. I’d tease you with my fingertips against your sensitive skin. I’d whisper in your ear. Is that better babe? You’d shiver at the feeling of my breath on your ear, so unexpected. I’d relish every single moment Jake. I’d relish you. I’d get on my knees and worship you. I wouldn’t go down without a fight, you know me, but fuck I would go down willingly. I’d open my mouth wide like a good boy for you Jake. Whatever you asked from me. Turn right? Bend over? Don’t make a noise? Tell you you’re the boss, you’re my daddy, whatever you wanna hear. Whatever order you make. I will follow. I’m wide open for you baby. I’m exposed and waiting. My heart is laid bare, my body is at your disposal. You tell me to open wide I’d take you whole, sliding deeper until you’re against the back of my throat. You wouldn’t know I’ve practiced for this moment, preparing myself to pleasure you in the best way I can. I’d suck on you with as much enthusiasm as I can, every movement a prayer to your godly form. I’m a mere mortal under your gaze. Would you moan or groan for me Jake? Or would you remain silent, biting your lip to try and regain some self control, your hand clenching my hair like it’s the only thing holding you up. Losing control you’d pull me, roughly, setting the speed. Faster Jake, I could do so much better for you babe. Cry my name Jake, I need to hear it. I need to hear you. I need_

_Fuck. Ignore those messages Jake. I wasn’t in the right state of mind. Text me back, okay?_


End file.
